The Wizard War: Book 1: The Demon Wars
by selabe1999
Summary: The story of 3 friends journeys through their lifes at Ravenwood Academy
1. Chapter 1

**The Wizard War: Book 1: The Demon Wars: Prologue**

CRASH! SLAM! A red-headed young boy not much older than 8 was smashed to the ground by his older brother who was a dark haired boy who was much better in the fighting arts and was easily beating down his brother with no remorse on his face… but the red-headed could sense in his brothers heart that he knew what he was doing was wrong. The red-headed boy fell to the ground and surrendered and the black haired boy stepped back and looked to a man in a dark brown cloak and bowed

"Hunter… finish him" The man said to the boy with the black hair. The boy hesitated and refused dropping his weapon "Fine! I'll have to do it myself you insolent boy" said the man in the cloak who walked up to Hunter and smacked him. He walked over to the red head and pulled him up and said "Get up Austin"

"I'm sorry father give me another chance please" Said the red-head named Austin and looked to Hunter for support but his older brother just gave him an apologetic look and turned away.

"Let's go for a walk my son" said the man in the black cloak and he grabbed Austin and pulled him along the path and looks at him with harsh eyes and says "This is Azteca… home to the Titans" he looked off into the distance then continued "As their leader… I cannot have a son who appears weak" he kept pulling Austin along and Austin realized that they were heading towards the spiral world gate

"No father please!" said Austin and struggled to get away and then he saw that a lot of people had gathered around the gate including Hunter. He struggled but was kept on the path towards the gate.

His father pushed him up against the gate and spoke to the audience "TODAY we declare independence from the rest of the Spiral" he opened the door and pushed Austin towards the edge "My son is now exiled for eternity… Hunter shall be the heir to my throne" The man pushed Austin through the portal and sealed the gate

Austin's vision blurred as he landed in a snowy land and he heard a young girl running towards him and pulling her parents along the parents quickly took one look at Austin and pulled the young girl away from him and Austin lost consciousness as he thought about the young girls soft sweet voice


	2. Chapter 2

**The Wizard War: Book 1: The Demon Wars: Chapter 1**

Austin woke with a start and leaped out of bed shaking his face covered in sweat… but he got up put on his robes and got dressed shaking the nightmare that happened every day from his mind… he heard the familiar crash of the World Gate appearing on his door step he heard a familiar bark and saw his dog run up to him and then there was a giant bang on his door. He decided to put on a small show for his visitor and walked up to the balcony and tapped his foot and watched as the messenger worked out that he was standing on the balcony then he slowly descended from the balcony and the messenger bowed before him

"I'm not a king I just own a castle you don't need to bow" Austin said with a chuckle

"Sorry Grand Master Austin" said the messenger then handed him a set of documents and said "The Headmaster requests your presence at 3 today" said the messenger before turning and walking off the castle grounds and Austin heard the loud crack and saw the world gate appear then watched as the messenger walked through it and departed Austin looked down at the documents and then at his phone then noticed that it was only 10 so he had some time before he was needed at Wizard City so he went back inside and made breakfast for himself and his dog and his countless pets and set the pet food around the castle for each pet. Then he took his and his dogs food to the grand table and put down the dogs food and sat with him as he ate his breakfast and red the news not surprised to see his brother's name in the news again he then proceeded to check his clock and saw that it was noon so he went for a stroll around the castle grounds. He walked through his garden then he heard a voice calling out to him. The same voice that had haunted his dreams, the sound of a little girl calling out to him but instead of a little girl's voice it sounded like a 13 year old girl… the same age as Austin. He shook it off seeing as he hadn't seen the little girl since that day when his father cast him out almost 5 years ago and decided that it was time to leave he headed to the World Gate and collected his pet whom he had named after his brother and departed for Wizard City when he arrived he found paparazzi waiting for him and all of a sudden a thousand voices started speaking at once "Can you give us a statement at what happened on Dragonspyre last week?" "Is it true that you and Hunter Legendgem were involved in a raid of the Dragonspyre Academy?"

"It is true that I participated in a raid on the Dragonspyre academy but I am not at will to disclose any information yet" Austin spoke with a loud and powerful voice then pushed his way through the crowd and smiled at his Professor Lydia Greyrose as he passed he went through the tunnel and approached the Headmasters house and knocked on the door and was let in by a happy Merle Ambrose "Good Afternoon Headmaster" Austin said and took off his robe and hung it on the coat rack along with his hat so that he was in his full battle armor and his wand was hanging from his belt.

"Hello Austin, how are you doing after what happened last week?" asked the headmaster as Austin remembered the horrifying battle through Malistare's fortress and the near death ending that almost killed him and his brother

"I am fine Headmaster… but I doubt you had me come here just for that… is there something you needed?"

"Ah... yes, undoubtly you remember the battle for Celestia... well we have found a new lead in the battle against Morganthe… now I hate to take you away from your studies so soon but I would like you to go and investigate Zafaria" he nods towards an item on his desk "This key will allow you to go through the portal to Zafaria"

"I shall depart at once headmaster" Austin said

"Be careful Austin… these are dark times for us all" the headmaster said as Austin picked up his things and departed with a wave. Austin started walking towards the world gate not knowing that the adventure he was about to go through would lead him through joy, fear, love, and heartbreak.


End file.
